


Man, Woman or Eggplant

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Annoyed Dean, BAMF Castiel, Bar Room Brawl, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Dean, Canon Related, Canon-ish, Case Fic, Charlie's alive, Cockblock Dean, Confused Castiel, Dean gets period, Drunk Dean, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Genderswap, Love Confessions, NSYNC - Freeform, Sirens, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Tagging is weird, Top Castiel, dean's an ass, gabe's a little shit, is that a thing?, sarcastic Gabriel, whatever, yeah thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean being Dean, says the wrong thing to Gabriel- who is showing off his new female vessel. Gabe decides to give Dean an 'opportunity' to experience the female form first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as I can. If any of you loverlies have any suggestions, or comments drop a line!  
> Thought of the day: Kudos bring smiles!  
> <3<3<3

When the door to the motel room open, light from the flashing neon sign outside blinked and flitted across the cherry red carpet. The two large men entered, whose instincts were well honed from years of training and hunting, and sensed nothing amiss as they stomped in, their duffle’s heavy on their shoulders.

“Man, we are getting too old for this crap.” The older one, with short cropped hair and a large amount of freckles, complained as he flopped down on one of the queen beds, his arm thrown over his green eyes.

“Maybe _you_ are.” The other, a giant man with almost shoulder length brown hair, smirked as he clicked on the bedside lamp.

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Sammy.” A woman spoke from the couch. “Dean seems like he might still have some _kick_ left in him.”

The stranger chorus-lined kicked her slender leg high into the air as she made her point.

Sam spun on his heel, gun at the ready. Dean, only a half-second slower, jumped to his feet, demon blade in his hand.

“Who are you? How’s you get in here?” Sam questioned. His voice had turned dangerous, dropping and octave lower as he pointed the gun at the woman.

“I’m not armed boys.” She raised her hands and stood slowly. Her tight black dress showed off her hourglass curves. The sight caused Sam pause. His mouth twitched.

“My brother asked you a question, bitch. Who the hell are you?” Dean repeated harshly, stepping closer.

Her eyes narrowed for a brief moment before she smiled. “I’m Gabriel.”

The men stared at her.

She rolled her eyes. Sighing, she flung her arms in the air and rolled her head back in a motion that was unerringly familiar. “Oh, come _on_ , Winchesters! The Trickster ringing any bells here? Slow dancing aliens? Killing Dean-o here hundreds of times? Turning Sammy into the Impala? Anything?”

“Gabe? Gabriel?” Sam lowered his arms. Confused face number 5 wrinkled his brow as his eyes swept over the Arch-angel’s new body.

She (he?) nodded.

“Sonofabitch!” Dean rolled his eyes and put his blade away. “Of course you’re a damn chick now.”

Dean eyed his brother who was unusually quiet. His mouth was slightly open, as he gaped at her (him?). Dean nudged him. “Hey, man. Ya got a little drool just… just there.”

He reached out to poke at his younger brother’s face. Sam slapped his hand away. Turning away from his older brother, Sam gestured. “No offense, Gabe, but I thought that Lucifer, you know, killed you.”

Gabe shrugged. “Eh. Abandoned ship before I got knifed. Made it look like my wings had _poofed_.” She (he) spread her (his) hands in a mock explosion.

“Whatever. What’s stopping us from ganking your Arch-angel ass right now?” Dean threatened, still pissed at all the times the angel had killed him. Yeah, sure the angel bastard may have helped defeat Lucifer in the long run, but still…

“Dean.” Sam tried to calm his brother down with a hand to the shoulder. Dean shrugged it off.

“No, Sam. Man or woman or freaking eggplant, dude’s still a dick. I’ve yet to meet an angel who isn’t.” Dean shouted, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said gruffly as he appeared directly in front of the hunter. Sam snorted at the blowfish impersonation his brother had suddenly adapted. Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean in anger. “What was it you were just saying? _All_ angels are dicks?”

“Cas.” Dean swallowed poorly as he choked on his tongue. Keeping his green eyes locked on the angels blue ones, he sputtered. “I-I meant… You aren’t… Dammit, Cas! You’re not one of them!” He flung his arm towards Gabe.

Cas’ eyes moved to the newcomer slowly. When he recognized the angelic being behind the human vessel, he said. “Hello, brother.”

“Heya, Cassie.” Gabe waved sassily.

Sam chuckled and repeated under his breath, “Cassie.”

Cas rolled his eyes at the nickname. He turned to the Arch-angel who had wandered close to Sam, and asked. “What are you doing here, brother?”

“Can’t a gal drop by on her friends without needing an excuse?” Gabe asked sweetly, running her hand up Sam’s bicep.

Dean’s eyebrows rose when Sam flushed crimson at the touch. They rose even more when his brother didn’t move away from the female dick.

“Normal people? No. You?” Cas glowered and shook his head. “You always have an agenda, Gabriel.”

“Uh,” she gasped, pretending to be hurt by the angels words. “I’m offended.”

“No. You’re _offensive_ , Gabe, not offended. Now what the hell do you want?” Dean griped.

Gabe glared. She was really starting to get ticked at Dean’s attitude. And when Gabe got ticked, she began to pull tricks. Suddenly a devious little bout of inspiration came to the Arch-angel’s mind.

“Well, _Deanna_ ,” Gabe emphasized. “I was thinking about joining your little band of hunters for a while. I figured you could probably use the big guns once in a while. And not just these, hot stuff.” Gabe winked at Sam, squeezing his muscled arm again.

“Thing is, we already got Samantha here to talk about feelings and crap. So, I don’t think we need an actual chick hanging around on hunts.” Dean smirked, crossing his arms.

Cas watched as an expression darkened and crossed over his brother’s face. Gabe was up to something.

“If that’s the way you feel about it. Call me when you change your mind. Though, I’m sure it will be sooner than you think.” Gabe glared darkly before snapping his fingers twice, disappearing.

It wasn’t all he had done, though. It took Sam and Cas almost a full minute to register that Dean wasn’t… was no longer… _Dean._

He was _Deanna_.                                      

“Sonofabitch!” Dean yelled in a whiskey soaked female voice.


	2. Chapter Two

Dean took a step forward and immediately regretted it as his pants started to slip down his slender stripper-quality legs. The belt that had been a bit too tight mere seconds ago – not that he would ever have admitted it out loud –was now far too loose.

“Dammit! God-fucking-christ!” He cursed hotly as he attempted to hold up his pants on his new female form. Apparently that was too much for Sam to take. He bust out laughing, red in the face, until he was clutching his sides in pain. Even Cas was having a difficult time maintaining his usual aloof exterior as he watched his friend, smile teasing his chapped lips.

“Dammit, Sammy! It’s not funny.” Dean squeaked. His face flinched each time he spoke. Hearing someone else’s voice coming from his mouth was disconcerting to say the least. “Goddammit!”

“Dean. I understand that you’re frustrated but you really shouldn’t blaspheme so.” Cas chided. A small smirk rose the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, shut up.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. Though he took a second to appreciate the sizable breasts he now sported. The action however caused his pants to fall down completely. Thankfully he had been wearing black boxer-briefs underneath. Those, he was grateful, remained where they were supposed to, setting low on his hips. He pouted, sitting down on the edge of the mattress, and kicked away the denim. Fuck it, he thought.

“You know, Dean… Uh, Deanna,” Sam corrected himself, smirking at his brother-slash-sister. “I don’t see why you’re having difficulty with this. This wouldn’t be a problem for me. I’m sure that Gabe will turn you back.”

“Not a problem? Or course you wouldn’t have a problem with this. You already talk about your feelings and might as well braid your hair. You’re practically a chick already.” Dean glared. He felt the beginnings of tears form behind his eyes. Normally he would have been halfway to kicking Gabe’s ass by now, but instead he was getting emotional, like a… Well, like a chick.

Because he was one now.

Cas watched as his friend struggled with his emotions. Not only was his face showing turmoil, Dean’s soul was fluxing. Darkening, and twisting in pain as he tried to grasp what had happened. Gently he sat next to the hunter, and placed a hand on his back. That was all it took for the dam to break. Dean sobbed, and leaned into Cas’ shoulder, clutching his trench coat.

“Wh-what’s happening to me?” Dean sobbed. He was hyperventilating, on the verge of an all-out panic attack. Cas crooned, rubbing his back. “I can’t… I can’t be a chick, guys. I can’t.”

Cas glanced at Sam, who had sat across from them on the other bed, over the top of Dean’s shoulder-length blonde hair. He had no idea how to help his friend. He knew that he would be unable to change what it was that Gabriel had done. He would never be able to match the Arch-angel’s power.

Sam thought briefly. Figuring that it wouldn’t hurt to call out to the Arch-angel, Sam began to pray. “Uh, Gabe? Gabriel? Arch-angel, Trickster extraordinaire? Sam Winchester here. I don’t know if you can hear me but we would really appreciate an explanation at least.”

“Screw an explanation. Change my back, you asshat!” Dean shouted to the ceiling between bouts of sobbing.

“Dean.” Sam chided his brother…sister. Damn this was difficult. He sat up straight, hands gripping the side of the mattress. Closing his eyes he began to pray again. “Come on, man. Please.”

“Well, never let it be said that I could ignore you, Samsquatch.” Gabe appeared.

Straddling Sam’s lap.

Sam yelped and fell back. Gabe ran her hands over his chest, grinning. Sam was having a difficult time breathing. Not because the angel on his lap was heavy by any means, just that he was having a reaction to having the Trickster this close. Especially a female Trickster who was all soft curves and blonde hair.

Gabe glanced over her shoulder at Dean. “How you doing over there, so far, Deanna?”

“Dammit Gabe. Change me back.” Dean squeaked. His breathing had calmed enough that he felt able to stand. He didn’t notice as he did so, Cas’ eyes lingered over the curve of his new female ass and toned legs.

Gabe noticed however. Deciding to save that info as blackmail for later, Gabe sighed. “Deanna, you’ve only been a female for all of five minutes. I’ll change you back eventually. But for now I suggest that you get used to it. And to me hanging around.”

Dean frowned. Sam glanced between the battle of wills. He was thankful that everyone’s attention was focused elsewhere, and not on him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide his excited reaction to having Gabe around.

“Hanging around?” Cas questioned, narrowing his blue eyes. “Why would you be hanging around?”

“I have a deal for you, Master Winchester. You let me join your merry band of hunters for let’s say… two months, and I’ll think about changing you back. What’d ya say?”

“I say, how ‘bout I just gank your ass now?” Dean growled out. It was far less intimidating in his new form.

“If you do that, Deanna, you’ll stay the Disney princess you are forever. Are you sure you want to risk it?” Gabe smirked knowingly. He knew the elder Winchester brother well enough to know which option _she_ would choose.

Dean’s jaw clenched. The perpetual struggle inside him, _her_ , dying down at Gabe’s threat. Her green eyes flashed as she said. “You’re a rat bastard, you know that?”


	3. Chapter Three

The first twenty-four hours for Deanna Winchester did not go well. Not that any of Team Free Will had really expected it to. After agreeing to Gabe’s terms, Dean told everyone in the room to leave her the hell alone. And by everyone, she mainly meant Gabe.

“Out.” She violently shoved Gabe towards the red door. “Imma need more than my usual four hours tonight. Hopefully when I wake up, this will all have been nothing but a nightmare.”

“Fine. I’ll leave for now.” Gabe smirked as she stepped through the motel door. She paused briefly before adding over her shoulder, laughing. “But I expect to see that pretty face well rested in the A.M. You seem like the type of girl who needs her beauty rest.”

Gabe quickly ducked out just as Dean charged at her with an angel blade.

Ignoring her brother and the angel, Dean crawled into one of the beds, throwing the covers over her head. She immediately passed out. Before Gabe’s unwelcome visit, Dean had already been up for over thirty hours straight from hunting down a nest of vamps.

The next morning Dean was the first to wake. He – she – whatever, still couldn’t believe that Gabe had had the audacity to do this to him. Her. Whatever. Dean stood and stretched, back aching from the uncomfortable added weight on his – her – chest. Sam’s gentle snores sounded from the other bed, the giant sprawled out under the sheet. Cas was gone, no doubt on some secret mission from Heaven that he wouldn’t share with the Winchesters.

Dean stripped and stepped into the shower. Had to admit, Dean made one hot chick. He, she, whatever, chuckled running her (screw it) hands down over her body. “I’d do me.”

Using Sam’s shampoo, Dean lathered up her hair, not caring that she was making it one giant tangled mess. After several exploratory minutes with her new body that left her panting and aching even more than expected, Dean turned off the tap and got out of the shower. She had a relaxed and somewhat satisfied smile on her face. Reaching for the towel, Dean chuckled to herself. “Well, that was different.”

“What was different?” Cas said from behind her.

Dean yelped and automatically wrapped the towel around her lower half. “Dammit Cas!” she chided as she glared at the angel. “Personal space! How many times do I gotta remind you?”

Cas glanced down at Dean’s naked body only once before averting his eyes from Dean’s new body. He blushed red. “I, uh, I’ll wait for you out in the other room.” With that he made a hasty retreat.

Dean’s eyebrows rose at the angel’s sudden departure. Normally it would take a crowbar to get Castiel to step away. Dean glanced down and blushed crimson. Her naked, wet breasts seemed to mock her in that moment. “Sonofabitch.”

Dean dressed in what he could that fit, a pair of boxer briefs and a flannel that remained buttoned with one of his belts cinched at the waist. Automatically, she ran a hand through her hair and yelled out as her hand got painfully caught in the nest. “Ow, dammit!” Dean yelled out as she tried to yank her hand away.

A knock sounded on the door. Cas’ concerned voice floated through the thin partition. “Dean? Are you alright?”

“No dammit!” Dean shouted back. Her eyes were tearing up. She couldn’t believe that having her hair tangled like this could ever be so painful. No wonder why women yank each other’s hair in fights. It hurt like a bitch.

The door opened and Cas and Sam came in. Cas glanced around, clearly expecting Dean to be under attack with as much noise as she was making. Sam held a knife aloft for a split second before taking in Dean’s predicament. He grinned, and chuckled, shaking his own hair. “I’ll get you my brush. Didn’t you use the conditioner?”

“Oh, shut up, bitch.” Dean griped, her hand finally free as she followed Sam back into the main part of the hotel room. Sam handed Dean his brush before retreating to the bathroom for his turn at the shower. Before closing the door, Sam called out. “Jerk.”

After a few attempts to run the brush through her mess of hair, Dean was about ready to shave her head. The snags seemed impenetrable and had what she was convinced was some magic ability to tie itself even more. Cas stood to the side, watching his friend. After the twelfth whimper/cry as the brush snagged, Cas rolled his eyes. “Allow me. Sit.”

He forcibly took the brush from Dean’s hand. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he forced her to sit down on the edge of the bed. Seating himself behind her, he began to slowly run the brush through Dean’s blonde hair.

Dean tensed, expecting Cas to rip his hair out. The dude was socially inept, surely he wouldn’t know anything about this right? But Cas’ touch was soft and Dean was oh so aware of each movement the angel made. Hell she always was. Dean shivered as Cas’ slender fingers lightly stroked the back of her neck as he ran the bristles through her hair.

Dean closed her eyes and allowed herself this moment, this chance to enjoy and savor the care that Cas was bestowing. “So, how’d you learn to do this then, Cas?”

“Well, I have observed humanity for a very long time, Dean. Plus Jimmy had many memories of doing this for his wife.” Cas answered.

“I thought that you didn’t peak into his mind like that?”

“I tried not to, but there were times when Jimmy was still present that his longing and thoughts would rise to the surface.” Cas continued brushing, even though the tangles had been long since smoothed out. He was enjoying the simple human pleasure of caring for Dean… uh for a charge in this manner.

“So how’s the hair?” Sam stepped out of the bathroom, steam spiraling around him, a towel covering his lower half. He grinned at the scene before him, his brother, uh sister (still weird), getting her hair brushed by their friend. Cas’ eyes met his then looked away guiltily, blushing. Dean cleared her throat.

Before Dean could answer Gabe popped in, appearing before Sam. This time she wore _short_ shorts, cowboy boots, flannel shirt tied under her chest and a cowboy hat. She pulled a red sucker from her mouth as she smiled at the naked giant. “Well, _hellooo_ Sammy!”

Sam grinned sheepishly, holding the towel tighter. Not that it was doing much in the way to hide his growing erection. “Uh, Gabe.” He nodded, then hurriedly grabbed his duffle on the couch next to him before hiding in the bathroom to dress.

Gabe pouted. She spun on her heels to face the other two. Cas looked grumpy, as per usual, and Deanna? Well that just wouldn’t do. “What in Dad’s basement are you wearing?” Gabe rolled her eyes, and shook her head exasperated. “Seriously, Deanna, I was honestly expecting better fashion sense than this from you. There is no way you should be seen in public looking like that.”

“Sorry, I must have left my _portmandu_ back in the bunker.” Dean sassed right back.

Gabe rolled her eyes. “Ugh, you Winchester’s, I swear!” She snapped her fingers and Cas and Dean disappeared.

Sam stepped fully clothed from the bathroom. At seeing only the Arch-angel, he questioned with confused face number four. “Where are Dean and Cas?”

Gabe grinned. “Shopping.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little heavier on the Sabriel part in this chapter. Hope even the Destiel fans still enjoy it :)  
> As always kudos keep me smiling, comments keep me typing...

Cas looked around the store and frowned. He was going to have to have a serious talk with his brother about boundaries. He found it quite rude to be sent off without any warning or any info as to why he and Dean were sent to this spot. Was there some demonic presence that Gabe wanted them to fight? A witch maybe?

Beside him, Dean was sighing. He seemed to know what this was about and was not thrilled with the mission. Cas prepared to ask him about it when they were interrupted by a redheaded female sales associate.

“Ah, you must be Mister and Mrs. Winchester. We’ve been expecting you. Your boss called earlier and told us to put everything on her account. I’m Amber. I’ve already begun to pull some outfits for you to check out. If you’ll follow me.” The woman gestured and turned, clearly expecting them to follow her.

Dean turned to Cas with panic flickering in her eyes. “Wait a second. Did she just say ‘ _Mister and Mrs._ ’? Winchester? What the hell?”

“I presume that Gabe is somehow behind this. Perhaps…” Cas started.

Dean shook her head. “Oh I know what that dick was thinking.” Rolling her shoulders in the same manner that she would before a fight, Dean followed the associate. Cas had lost track of how many times over the years he had seen the hunter prepare herself in this method. Generally it was done before a battle that Dean had reservations about facing.

The sales associate had not been lying about having several outfits picked out for them. Dean was pretty sure that the entire store was lining the fitting room. Piles of purple and blue and red shirts (or blouses as Amber had told Dean) mixed with multiple pairs of pants. She flat out refused any dresses or allowing Cas to see what was being tried on. Suffice it to say she got overwhelmed very quickly. Give her a demon or monster to hunt any day over shopping.

Though the misogynistic side of her did enjoy getting measured for a bra by the pretty associate. Several pieces of lingerie were added to the ‘keep’ pile.

Finally Dean stepped out of the fitting room, wearing something far too fitting but strangely comfortable. Her green eyes landed immediately on Cas. He sat hunched over, elbows on his knees as he waited for Dean to finish. Dean’s eyes swept over the mess of dark brown hair, and the penetrating blue eyes that seemed to be a million miles off. Her stomach muscles tightened at the strangely domestic scene, just a man waiting for his wife to finish spending his money. _Wait. Where the hell did that come from?_

Almost an hour later and far too many outfits to keep track of, the pair were loaded down with bag upon bag of female apparel. Cas was confused to say the least. “Dean, I don’t understand why you need so many different outfits as a female. Especially as you won’t be one for very long.”

Dean shrugged. Their lives had turned weird so often that it was almost a normal conversation to have when they discussed how long one of them would be female. Dean had to admit that this situation was easier to deal with over the Apocalypse. But not by much.

She had a smile that gave Cas pause. Though to be fair any time Dean smiled it would temporarily stop his heart. For years he wondered if there was something wrong with his vessel to continue to have these palpitations. He didn’t any longer. Not that he would ever be able to tell Dean.

“I probably don’t need this many, but as _Gabriella_ is paying for it…” she let the sentence drop as she lifted her shoulder again. “I don’t know, man. Maybe being a chick might come in handy. Sweet talk info outta people. I don’t know.”

Cas studied her silently, unblinking. Dean stared right back wondering what was going on behind those baby blues. Finally, unable to take the silence any longer, Dean cleared her throat. “Uh, so should we call Gabe to snap us back?”

Cas blinked out of whatever trance seemed to hold him. Nodding, he reached into his trench for the phone the Winchesters had given him. “Though, I’m not certain that Gabe indeed has a phone.”

“Well, I’ll call Sam then.” Dean smirked knowingly. “I’m sure Gabe is with him.”

 

*****    

_Earlier…_

 

“Where are Dean and Cas?” Sam asked he had only been in the bathroom for a few minutes to change, yet when he came out his brother – sister - and the angel were gone. Only Gabe remained. Gabe. Gabriel. The Arch-angel who was wearing practically nothing considering how short her shorts were. Sam swallowed nervously. Jeez, what was his problem? He should know better than to have this sudden surge of … whatever it was for the angel. This was the person who had killed his brother hundreds of times after all.

“Shopping.” Gabe answered before popping the cherry sucker back into her mouth.

By now Sam had already forgotten what he had asked as he watched the red, round, wet sucker disappear into the angels mouth. Pulling himself out of the fantasy he was quickly falling in involving those lips doing something similar to him, Sam cleared his throat. Gruffly, he said. “You eat too much sugar, you know.”

“I actually don’t have to eat at all.” Gabe winked then shrugged as she plopped down on Sam’s bed. Leaning back on one elbow she continued with a pointed look directed to the hunter. “Maybe I just really like sweet things that are bad for me.”

Her hazel eyes trailed over the six feet four inches of Winchester in front of her. She was quite enjoying how uncomfortable she was making Sam. Gabe always loved the chase, and Sammy here was definitely resistant to being caught. Her eyes never left him as he opened his laptop and sat on the couch, determined to ignore her. That was fine, she had all the time in the world to wait. She was an Arch-angel after all. So she just sat there on the bed, slowly licking her sucker and waited for Samsquatch to turn his attention from the computer screen.

Forty seven minutes.

Forty seven minutes was how long Sam was able to ignore Gabe. Or at least pretend to ignore the blonde bouncing on the cheap motel bed. From the moment Sam had opened his laptop, searching for a new case, he had been hyper aware of every movement that Gabe did. He knew that Gabe didn’t do anything without a reason behind it. So every swipe of her tongue on the sucker, every arch of her back, every time she crossed her legs on his bed, was deliberate.

And never let it be said that Sam Winchester wasn’t bright enough to not get why Gabe was doing it.

So for forty seven minutes Sam was able to hold out. Until finally, after realizing that he had been reading the same paragraph five times in a row without absorbing any of it, he shut his computer. He lifted his head, eyes meeting the angel’s. Not breaking the contact, Sam stood, and walked over to the angel. In a quick movement he grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her before sitting back on the bed with her straddled on his lap.

In an instant their lips collided.

And Sam’s phone went off.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Wow I must like you guys! Now if you like me, you will kudos and comment, yes?

“Geez, man. I don’t know why you are still so pissed at me.” Dean glared up at Sam. They had all long since returned to the bunker. Cas and Gabe had disappeared into the maze of halls, leaving the Winchester siblings alone to fight it out, ironically, in the war room. Dean smirked, continuing. “It’s not like I was _interrupting_ anything, was I?”

“Ugh, gawd. Just, just shut up.” Sam ran a hand through his hair, aggravated beyond what he probably should have been. All because Dean _had_ interrupted, had freaking cockblocked him earlier that day. “You are just freaking immature, you know that?”

Dean nodded, pursing her lips. “I’m freaking adorable, too.”

“No. What you are is a freaking cockblock!” Sam shouted, stunning them both.

 _Takes one to know one_ , Dean thought sourly. “Hell, Sammy. If I had known you were this pent up, I’da hired you a hooker a long time ago.”

Sam’s fist clenched at his side as he stared his brother down. “Dude, you are so lucky you’re a woman right now.”

“Oh don’t let that stop ya, college boy. Just cus you’re like a foot taller than me, don’t think that I can’t still kick your ass!” Dean shouted, poking her brother in the chest.

Sam smirked. His older brother was barely able to kick his ass when he was still his normal height, so _Deanna_ certainly wouldn’t be able to.

“Well, well, well. Hate to interrupt this little lovers spat, however kinky it might turn into, Moose…” Crowley drolled out smoothly as he appeared.

“What, dude? Ew no.” Sam and Dean said in unison.

“But,” Crowley continued as though the pair hadn’t spoken. He passed a glance between the taller Winchester and the unknown woman curiously. “I need to speak with Squirrel. Any idea where I might find him?”

Dean grinned. Using the most female, high pitched, Valley-girl tone she could muster, said “And, like, why should we tell you?”

Crowley looked the strange woman up and down, hints of lust in his eyes. “Listen, sweetheart. Why don’t you run along. Us men have some things to discuss. But maybe later we can have a private little _tete-a-tete_. Eh?”

Sam made a yaking noise behind his hand.

“Gross, Crowley. Just because we, at one time, had some mutual fun with those triplets back when I was a demon doesn’t mean that,” Dean gestured, indicating he and Crowley, “ _this_ would ever happen.”

Crowley blinked, letting this new bit of information soak in. “Squirrel? That you? What the hell have you gone and done to yourself now?”

“Triplets?” Sam asked, wide eyed. “Really?” Sam, in spite of himself, was rather impressed for the briefest of moments before remembering that he was pissed at Dean.

Cas and Gabe had chosen that moment to return to the war room, catching the tail end of the conversation. Cas looked confused as he questioned, “I don’t understand. What exactly did you do with triplets?”

Gabe rolled her eyes. Leaning up, she whispered into her little brothers ear explaining what went down. Cas’ expression went from confused to shocked to… _hurt_ as he looked back over at Dean. Then at Crowley then back again. “Oh,” he said quietly, frowning. “I see.”

Dean sighed. “Come one, man. It wasn’t like that.”

“Oh? And how exactly was it Dean?” Cas’ eyes snapped and his head tilted. The last time Dean had seen her friend this angry at her was when she had taken on the Mark of Cain.

Behind her, Dean heard Crowley whisper to Sam. “Lover’s quarrel much?”

Dean rolled her eyes, slowly approaching Cas. “Look, I was a demon at the time okay? Can we not make a big deal out of this?”

“As you wish, Dean.” Cas eventually whispered. But in his heart he felt that somehow it was a big deal. At least to him. Yes, he understood that Dean had been a demon at the time, that he had done things then that he wouldn’t have done otherwise. But still, for him to do that with Crowley? Jealousy swirled throughout him. Unable to look at Dean for the moment, Cas gathered the shopping bags next to the stairs. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll take your bags to your room, Dean.”

Once his footsteps faded down the hall, Crowley cleared his throat. “I think you hurt his feelings, mate.”

“Oh, stow it Crowley.” Dean snapped. “Now what the hell do you want?”

The King of Hell raised his arms innocently. Well as innocently as the _King of Hell_ could at least. “I come in peace. I wanted to let you boys, er, Winchesters, know that I’ve stumbled across a case you might be interested in.”

“Just doing this out of the pure goodness of your heart, are ya?” Gabe was snacking on a candy bar and sitting on top of the giant Risk table, at least that was how Dean liked to think of it.

“Been known to happen.” Crowley squinted at the woman. He could tell she wasn’t full human, maybe slightly angel but he wasn’t sure. “Who are you?”

“Name’s Gabriel. You might of heard of me.” Gabe bat her eyes at Crowley. “Lucifer’s little brother.”

Crowley turned on Dean. His face was red as he blustered. “You have a bleeding Arch-angel here, eating a bloody Snickers, and you didn’t think to tell me?”

“As you can see, I’ve been a bit preoccupied.” Dean gestured down to her female body.

Sam cleared his throat. “So what’s this case, Crowley?”

“Sirens. Out in Colorado.”

“What taking out some singer too difficult for you?” Dean chuckled, but with her new vocal chords it came out a frigging giggle.

“Of course not. But demons are my business. Monsters are yours. No skin off my nose if you’d rather not take care of it.” Crowley nodded.

“Why not just send some of your goons to take it out?” Sam leaned against the table, awfully close to Gabe.

“My demons don’t have time to spare to chase after pesky monsters.”

“Oh but you do?” Dean scoffed, and crossed his arms.

Crowley grinned. “What can I say? It’s nice to get out of the office every once and a while. Keep me up to date on the situation, eh Moose?”

“You really care that we gank a siren?” Sam’s brow furrowed.

“Of course not. I just want to be kept in the loop on Deanna here.” Crowley smirked before disappearing.

“Dammit! Why does everyone keep calling me that?” Dean yelled, flinging her arms to the ceiling.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a mainly Sabriel chapter again, but I hope it's worth it. I promise to my Destiel readers the next chapter will be heavy Destiel.  
> kudos=smiles comments=new chapters

Tensions were high after Crowley left. Cas was still throwing a hissy fit, which for him consisted of curt, one-word responses to Dean. Sam was still pissed at Dean (theme of the day apparently) and intensely wound up from the almost makeout session with the Arch-angel.

While Dean was – in no particular order – pissed at being considered Crowley’s bitch who was at his beck and call to fight monsters, pissed at Sam for _being_ a little bitch, and concerned at how upset Cas was over finding out about the triplet situation.

It was almost like he was jealous or something, Dean thought.

The only one who wasn’t feeling the tension was Gabe. She watched as Sam seemed to gear up to continue the fight with his older sister. Before the Sasquatch opened his mouth, Gabe said. “So road trip! How ‘bout I take Gigantor here, and you, Deanna, will drive up with Cas. Sound good? Good. See you there!”

Before Dean could even blink Gabe and her brother were gone. Shaking her head, she muttered under her breath. “Sonofabitch.”

*****

“Was that really necessary?” Sam asked as they stood in the lobby of a no-tell motel. From the window he spied an impressive view of mountains. “Where are we?”

Gabe linked her arm into his and smiled. She looked up at him from under dark eyelashes as she pressed up against him. “Colorado. It should take Deanna and my baby bro at least a day to get here. That leaves us enough time to…”

“Research the case?” Sam, perpetual college nerd, asked.

“Among other things.” Gabe laughed. They paid for their room and found it in short order.

Sam wasn’t surprised to find his duffle and laptop already in the room. Gabe had probably mojo-ed it at the same time as them. He quickly called his brother- sister – and let Dean know where they were staying. He half listened for a minute to Dean bitching while flipping through a local travel brochure. Hanging up he turned back to find Gabe sitting on the bed, much the same way she had earlier in the day at the previous motel.

He swallowed. Thinking of the case, he asked. “So, where should we start?”

“How about where we left off?” Gabe wiggled her eyebrows and crooked a finger. Sam blushed but approached the bed.

Repeating the actions from earlier, Gabe was straddling him, arms linked around his neck. Sam slid his hands down her small back, to her waist, to her hips. His hands were large enough that they even covered a portion of the curves of her ass. He squeezed then set his lips to hers.

Gabe’s mouth opened wide allowing Sam the opportunity to plunder. She pressed closer, and wiggled her hips down, rotating. Sam growled in response, holding her against his already hard cock. He ran his hand up her back, taking the shirt with him, breaking the clashing of tongues only a moment to pull the shirt above Gabe’s head.

Gabe wore nothing beneath the top. Nothing but golden skin and dusky nipples that Sam was determined to lick the same way that Gabe would a damn sucker. Aggressively the Winchester flipped them so that Gabe was on her back beneath him. Moving his lips from hers, Sam trailed down the side of her neck and collarbone and further down to one tempting nipple. He lapped at it once and pulled away.

“Tease,” Gabe huffed out.

Sam grinned. Kneeling back between her thighs, he ran his hands up her calves, past her knees, over the insides of Gabe’s thighs. He grazed over her zipper on her shorts before pulling the metal teeth apart. He yanked the daisy-dukes off her, leaving her completely bare except for those damn cowboy boots.

He ran a finger, only one, over her, lightly touching her clit repeatedly for a full minute, savoring the wetness that was already there. Gabe was panting, angling her hips up with each movement Sam issued. He smirked and with no warning thrust three fingers deep inside. Gabe planted her feet on the bed, spreading herself wider, and met each thrust with one of her own.

With one hand Sam undid his pants. He shoved the denim down, his boxers as well, just far enough that his cock sprung forward. Gabe smiled and licked her lips. With a slightly out of breath laugh, she said, “Guess I nicknamed you properly, Gigantor.”

The comment brought a slight blush to Sam’s cheeks. The pause in the action was enough for one small-slash-huge thought to cross his mind. “Shit. Condom.”

“Uh, hellooo? Angel, remember?” Gabe said frustrated. The hunter was going far too slow for her liking.

“Oh, right.” Sam gripped her ass and without much preamble or removal of any of his clothing, he sunk into her.

_Oooh, that’s the spot_ , Gabe thought as she moaned out loud. Sam’s fingers dug into the cushion of her ass as he relentlessly pounded into her, his wide cock strecthing her with each determined thrust.

Gabe’s throat arched in invitation as she thrashed on the mattress. Keeping one hand under her, he leaned down, still thrusting, and bit at her neck. In response Gabe’s small hands grabbed a hold of Sam’s ass, holding him tighter to her.

Moans and grunts and repeated “Fuck, yes, Gigantor!” could be heard even out into the hallway. Not that anyone was going to complain on the noises behind the door of room 307. It was just that kind of place. Even when those noises could be heard for well over an hour. And repeatedly throughout the night.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I like clueless Cas. I like Dean's eye rolls when Cas doesn't get something. So I'm pretending Metadouche didn't download pop culture into Cas.  
> Comments and kudos kiddies....

Seventeen hours was a long time for the silent treatment. And a silent treatment being perfected by an angel was even worse when one had the knowledge it _could_ last a lifetime. Dean sighed, sparing a glance at the trench coat wearing angel beside her. Dean had tried to get a response, _any_ response, from Cas during the drive, from breaking out into song to talking about bees, but dammit if the angel wasn’t made of stone.

They had driven through most of the night, stopping for a few hours on the side of the road for Dean to get some shut eye. She had put it off as long as she was able but when she had begun to veer into the oncoming lane Dean forced baby over. Thankfully Cas still was considerate enough to watch over the hunter while she rested. There had yet to be an opportunity for Dean to test out her fighting skills with her new form.

She easily recalled how difficult it was fighting when she had been fourteen for the second time. And also when she had been what? Seventy?

 _Fuck_ , her life was screwed up, she thought with a slight shake of her head.

Finally, about an hour into the second half of the journey, long after Dean had tired of the games, Cas broke silence.

“Why?”

The Impala swerved slightly on the empty stretch of highway as Dean was startled by the question. There had been nothing but silence in the car for hours, and the sudden noise was as shocking as if Cas had merely shot off a round from the Colt. She blinked, sparing a quick glance at the passenger beside her. It was still extremely early, the sun barely risen as they drove towards their destination. “Why what?”

Cas shifted in the seat, facing Dean as best he could within the small confines of the car. He was determined to get answers. Whether or not he was going to like them was another story. “What you did with Crowley, why?”

“Ah, come on man. I told you, I was…” Dean started, shrugging uncomfortably.

“A demon. Yes you’ve said.” Cas frowned. He paused, trying to pick the wording on his next question. “Was it purely for sexual gratification or did you enjoy…”

“I swear, if you ask me if I liked it, I will end you. Why does it even matter? It never would have happened if I hadn’t been a demon.” _A lot of things wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t been a demon._ Dean was aware that Cas was still staring at her with that unending blue gaze that held thousands of centuries of wisdom in their depths. Yet still could seem as young and as hurt as an innocent kitten. Either way, that gaze made Dean feel all sorts of things that she was uncomfortable feeling. “Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again if the opportunity presented itself? Depends. With Crowley? Never again.”

Her eyes flicked to the mile marker indicating their exit just ahead. “Now are we done with this?”

Cas reluctantly nodded his head slowly, seeming satisfied for the moment. Dean had surprisingly opened up far more than he had anticipated.

“Does that mean that the silent treatment is over now too?” Dean shot him a glance.

“Yes, Dean. The silent treatment is over.” Cas said softly.

“Good.” Seeing a sign ahead for a diner, Dean faked a smile. She had to, there was still far too much tension in the car for her to face like any other emotionally functioning adult. “Breakfast? I’m starving.”

*****             

Five hours later they were sitting across from Sam and Gabe at the diner closest to their motel. When they had arrived Dean had taken one look at the pair, at their relaxed postures, Sam’s arm wrapped around Gabe’s shoulders and rolled her eyes. “Really? _Really?”_

Sam blushed and Gabe merely smirked.

Cas glanced confused between the three of them confused. “I don’t understand. What, really?”

“Those two,” Dean pointed, “slept together.”

“Yes we did Deanna. Would you like to hear the details?” Gabe teased.

“Spare me. I’m sure being tortured in hell would be preferable. And I would know better than anyone.” Dean glared as he opened up the menu. “So have you bothered to figure out where this siren is?”

“There’s no connection between the victims, no overlap of jobs or places they frequented.” Sam sipped at his water.

“Have you run across sirens before?” Cas questioned after the waiter took their orders.

“Yeah. Dude was hiding out at a strip joint.” Dean answered.

Sam laughed, recalling the incident. “That’s right. The siren turned into a man for you.”

“To be a surrogate brother. Don’t be weird.” Dean snarked, tossing a napkin.

“Actually, Deanna,” Gabe grinned, “sirens really only change for sexual love. In all my long existence I have never heard of one that turned for sibling love.”

“You know what? Both of you are going to do that thing where you shut the hell up forever.” Dean snapped. The group remained silent as the waiter dropped off their food. They ate in silence, Dean too engrossed in her burger, Sam and Gabe placating Dean. Cas sat there quietly observing them all, being the only one not eating. He did glance at Gabe on occasion wondering how his brother didn’t taste the molecules of the blueberry pancakes.

“So, do you think that we should start looking in strip clubs?” Cas looked at Dean.

“I don’t know man. Normally I would say hell yeah but with things being as they are,” Dean glared at Gabe. She was completely still pissed at being turned into a woman. There was no way in hell that she was going to last until the end of two months. “I don’t know. Not even sure I could get in.”

“The Lusty Ladies down on Wilson always welcomes amateurs.” The waiter interrupted, as he eavesdropped. “Never a specific night for it like some of the other places around town. You two,” he pointed to Gabe and Dean, “would definitely be welcomed.”

"Uh, thanks. I think.” Dean arched a brow. She was already uncomfortable being a woman, now here was some young dude, though fairly attractive dude, hitting on her. When he winked at her she shifted in her chair, avoiding eye contact. She could see Sam grinning like an idiot across from her.

Finally they left the diner. Gabe seemed far too excited at the prospect at going to strip club. Or as Cas would call it, a ‘den of inequity’. Gabe started pulling Dean back to the no-tell motel room. “Come on. We need to change before going to go get our freak on.”

“It’s a little early to be going to a strip club, dontcha think?” Dean argued, tripping along behind the Arch-angel.

“Exactly! It’s going to take a bit to get you presentable for the stage there lady!”

“Stage? Wait! What? NO!”

Sam and Cas watched with concern as Gabe dragged an unwilling Dean back to the motel.


	8. Chapter Eight

Behind the door that seperated the adjoining rooms the sound of something hitting the wall hard broke Sam’s concentration. He and Gabe had taken one of the rooms, remaining in 307, as Gabe had refused to share with Dean. The feeling had been mutual. But for now Sam was hanging in the second room with Cas as they waited for Gabe and Dean to finish getting ready.

By the sound of things, it wasn’t going well.

“What exactly are they doing in there?” Cas cautiously sat down beside him at the table. He flinched as something else hit the wall beyond the door. “ _Dammit, Gabe! No!_ ”- He sat up, preparing to go to Dean’s rescue.

“No idea.” Sam said. His eyes remained fixed on the screen of his laptop.

_“Put the curling iron down!”_

“Do you think they need our help?”

“Dean might.” Sam snorted.

Cas stood, preparing to go in. Sam grabbed his wrist stopping him. “But I’m sure that he can handle himself. They’re just doing whatever it is that women do when they get ready for a night out.”

They both jumped as another crash sounded. Cas frowned at the door, confused. “It seems to be quite violent, getting dressed as a female I mean. I never realized.”

“Uh-hmmm.” Sam went back to the research on his computer. Several bodies had been found with high levels of oxytocin in their bloodstream. Definitely signs of a siren. Perhaps tomorrow they would go and hit up the sheriff’s station and the morgue to dig in even further. That thought reminded him that he would need to make Dean some new fake ID’s. Unless he just went with Cas. Sam shot the man next to him a brief glance. Hormonal not-sister or trench coat wearing baby angel?

Before he could make a decision either way, the door between the two rooms swung open. Gabe stepped out in a tight red dress that left nothing to Sam’s imagination. He shifted in his seat. “Wow.”

Gabe grinned. “Thanks hot stuff. And now, gentlemen, may I present to you both… _Angel!_ ”

“Dammit Gabe, I told you not to call me that. I don’t need a damn stripper name.” Dean griped, stepping out from behind the slightly shorter woman. “Not a word from you Sam.”

Sam raised his hands in defense, but the massive grin on his face couldn’t be maintained. While Dean may have been wearing jeans, they were extremely low rise. Her top was cropped, baring her mid-drift. Her blonde hair was done with a massive amount of waves and possibly hairspray. Not to mention the makeup, dark red lips and bedroom eyes. Dean shrugged uncomfortably, crossing her arms, attempting to hide the bare skin of her torso. She purposefully avoided Cas’ gaze. Under her breath, she muttered, “I feel like a painted whore.”

“And that,” Gabe swung an arm around Dean’s waist, “is exactly the look we are going for, Deanna. We have no idea who this siren is. Could be a man, could be a woman. Got to cover all the bases.”

“Dean.” Cas continued to stare unblinkingly at Dean, waiting. Finally, she spared the angel a surprisingly shy glance. With a tilt of his head and sincerity in his blue eyes, Cas said. “You look quite beautiful. And in no regards like a painted whore.”

Dean dropped her arms and rolled her green eyes in exasperation at the words followed by Sam’s laughter.

*****

“I never thought that I’d say this but two hours at a strip club is boring.” Dean shouted over the music to Sam.

Sam sat next to him grinning, enjoying the lap dance that was currently happening. He eyed his bother-sister quickly. “You’re just upset that the girls are ignoring you.”

“They’re just jealous that I’m prettier than they are!” Dean’s shout filled the empty space between songs. All head’s in the immediate vicinity turned to look at her. Some of the men nodded in agreement, while the strippers glared. The one on Sam’s lap, stood angrily and stomped off, calling Dean a bitch.

“Thanks for that.” Sam said dryly, shooting her a bitchface to end all.

Dean grinned. “Well, now I’m having fun. You know what? Imma get another drink.”

The music was blaring again throughout the dimly lit strip club. Gabe had taken to learning dance moves from some of the strippers, practicing on the stage and seeming to be having the time of her life. Cas sat uneasily in a corner attempting to garner information from the strippers. Dean grinned. Cas looked just as terrified now as he had the first time Dean had brought him to a brothel.

Dean sipped at her whiskey, watching the Arch-angel perfect swinging around the pole. There was no way in hell that she would ever be caught up there.

“Well, hello beautiful. Now why is a gorgeous thing like you standing over here all by yourself?” A soft voice asked as a hand slid around Dean’s waist.

Dean knew that voice. She turned, arching a brow at the redhead beside her. “Whatcha doing there Charlie?”

“Oooh, she knows my name. Beautiful and psychic…” she slipped her other arm around Dean’s slender waist.

Dean had to stop her before this got anymore awkward. “Woah. Normally, yeah, I swing that way. But never with you, sister.”

Charlie’s arms fell as swiftly as her smile. “Well, jeez. You don’t have to be that mean about it.”

“Charlie. It’s me. Dean.”

She stared back blankly. “Dean…?”

“Winchester. Your handmaiden.” A statement that never before rang truer.

Charlie narrowed her eyes, then snorted with a cheeky grin. “Yeah right.”

“Don’t believe me? Sam is right over there.” Dean pointed to her brother who was standing stupidly near Gabe. Or Trixie as she was wanting to be called tonight. “That dick he’s staring at did this to me.”

“Dick? As in…an angel?” She asked recalling her friend’s nickname for the holy birds.

“Yeah. Specifically an Arch-angel named Gabriel.” Dean nodded then tossed back the rest of her tumbler. “Mega-dick.”

Charlie’s eyes widened comically. She swallowed. “Jeepers. I didn’t know there was an Arch-angel involved in this case. Who’da thunk it? Is she –he?- our bad guy? How do you kill an Arch-angel?”

“Unfortunately she’s not our bad guy. Even though she has killed me a hundred times.” Charlie did a double take. “What?” but Dean glanced over it. “So are you working this siren thing too?”

Charlie nodded.

“Well then, you may as well pair up with us.” Dean turned back to the bar and gestured to the bartender to refill her glass. “I got the feeling this one might take a while.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to tag but this will be an insanely slow burn for the Destiel side to the story. So I'm hoping that all you loverlies will stick with me! I have big plans for this one.  
> Comments and kudos kids

Nights two thru four went even slower for them at the Lusty Ladies. There was very little progress into the investigation through normal means either. Charlie took it upon herself to run the records of of all the victims so far, both male and female alike. It seemed that there was no financial or otherwise gain to be had. Already they were sure that this case was going to take a lot longer to find the siren than they were expecting.

Dean for one was miles passed wishing this case was over. Like states wide passed.

She desperately pressed the pillow harder over her ears, trying to block out the moans and grunts sounding from the other side of the thin motel wall. The repetitive pounding of the headboard against the panelling was going to be a permanent fixture in her nightmares for years. She cracked an eye over at the alarm clock on the side table. 2:42 AM blinked red at her, annoyingly in time to what was happening in the next room. She glared at it. Too many nights with Sam and Gabe grunting the night away had left Dean irritable. Even more than usual.

Honestly, Dean didn’t even care that her brother had taken to sleeping with the archangel. If he was happy, it wasn’t Dean’s place to interfere. But dammit! They were interrupting her sleep. She whimpered as she flung the pillow away. Unable to take it, Dean scooted to her knees and pounded on the wall seperating the rooms. “Dammit! Knock it off already!”

They didn’t, but the noises became slightly more muffled.

Dean rolled her eyes, flopping back on the bed. Perhaps if she started sleeping with her head at the foot of the bed instead? Maybe then she might get a couple hours?

“If it helps any, Dean, I find it uncomfortable listening to my brother like that as well.” Cas said from the chair in the darkened corner of the room, shifting awkwardly.

Dean twisted to her side to look sleepily at him. Once again he was dressed in his trademark trenchcoat, his uniform. It was practically a superhero costume. Though that thought wasn’t quite as ridiculous as it sounded when Dean recalled how often Cas had saved her over the years using special abilities.

Sighing, she said softly because she was _considerate_ like that, unlike _some_ people who couldn’t keep their grunts to themselves. “I don’t really care about that man. Just wish they weren’t doing it while I’m trying to get some shut eye. So what brings you by, Cas?” She wasn’t really surprised to find the angel in her room. After so many years she had gotten used to waking up seeing the blue eyed angel near her. Her heart jumped a little.

Cas tilted his head. “I didn’t mean to intrude on your sleep, Dean. I was going to wait here quietly until morning to fill you in on what I’ve found.”

“Well, come here and talk to me, man. Might help me fall asleep.” Dean patted the space next to her. If she had been functioning better she might have reconsidered what she was doing. But she was just so damn tired, and hell if Cas’ presence wasn’t soothing.

Cas narrowed his eyes. “Are you saying that my speaking would put you to sleep, Dean? That I’m that boring?”

“Don’t be such a girl,” she chided and pat the mattress once more. “I’m too exhausted to argue right now. If you want the truth, you calm me down. Make me feel safe enough to sleep. So talk would ya?”

“Very well, Dean.” Cas stood quietly. He moved to the bed and sat. He calmed Dean down? Made her feel safe? Cas swallowed, his throat was dry. He had begun to notice that the longer Dean remained a woman, the more open she was becoming. Was it merely because women, he found, seemed to be more comfortable with their emotions? Or was something within Dean allowing her to finally open up?

Whatever was causing it, he was thankful.

“It seems that unlike sirens you have faced in the past, where they cause their victims to kill the one they truly care about, this one isn’t following the same MO.” Cas paused when Dean grinned. He knew better than to ask why she had that look. It was generally used when Dean used a reference that Cas didn’t understand. “None of the victims seemed to have anyone in their lives. Not only that but the people killed were the ones who had the oxytocin in their system.”

“Maybe the siren isn’t getting what they want from them, so he kills them. Ya know, I kinda feel bad for sirens. I think that they just want to be loved.” Dean spoke even softer. Her eyes were completely closed and her breathing was slowing. Despite the topic of conversation, Dean was feeling more relaxed than she had in a while. “I know that’s what I want.”

Before she knew it, she drifted off, leaving Cas frowning beside her wondering how she didn’t know that she already was.

Perhaps there might be a way for him to let Dean know how much he, uh, they all cared for her.

*****

The next day Cas found a moment alone with his brother while the hunters had left to get lunch. Cas stood stiffly in the middle of the motel room, and cleared his throat. “Brother.”

Gabe looked up from her rag magizine with an arched brow. In a mocking tone, she replied. “Brother.”

Cas looked around the room for an escape. He hadn’t even spoken with the archangel yet. How could this feel so humiliating with only one word?

“Something on your mind, Cassie?” Now curious, Gabe tossed the magazine down on the coffee table. With a wiggle of her brow she asked. “Something about a green eyed hottie, by any chance?”

“This was a mistake. I should just-”

“Relax. Sit.” Gabe snapped her fingers and Cas was seated on a lounge. With another snap, Cas was stretched out, and his brother was beside him in an armchair, pad of paper and pen locked in her hands. With a ridiculous accent began, “Now vy dunt ve begin vith your childhood? Tell me about your fathzur?”

Cas shot him a confused look. “I don’t understand what you’re doing. You’ve actually met our Father. Why are you asking…”

“Never mind. Geesh.” Gabe snapped her fingers again, returning them to normal. “You really know how to be a buzzkill, you know that? So what did you want to talk about?”

Cas paused only a moment before stating. “How can I let a person know that they are loved?”

Gabe blinked, stunned. She knew immediately who Cas meant by ‘they’. Then smiled widely. “Oh, Cassie you have come to the right girl!”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the people in charge of Supernatural are reading this, yes I will accept that non-existant job offer as head writer...

“Dammit! Snap out of it! Kill it already!” Sam shouted at both Charlie and Dean simultaneously as he was thrown across the room. But it was fairly pointless. The women were battling the same as he and Dean had the last time they faced down a siren.

“But they don’t want to kill me. Do you darlings?” The brunette model-esque siren crooned, as she watched the fight with a mad sparkle in her eyes. The giant man was immune to her charms, which was impossible. It had never happened before. Clearly whoever had hold over him was far more powerful than she. But it didn’t matter, he would die all the same.

After another seven days within the town, the hunters had tracked down the siren, to of all places, an AA support group. It was the reason that Charlie and Sam hadn’t initially been able to link the victims. Now they were fighting late at night in the empty community center as the siren egged them on. Charlie had been hit with the siren juice first, and Dean wanting to save her sister followed soon after. Now they fought viciously against each other.

“She’s mine, Winchester.” Charlie yanked at Dean’s blonde braid.

“You don’t have the equipment to keep a woman like her happy.” Dean countered, adding a fist to her gut.

“Neither. Do. You.” Charlie huffed out. A slap followed with each word. Dean’s face grew intensely red, whether from the assault or from the realization that, in this instance, Charlie was right. Before they knew what was happening, Dean screamed incredibly high pitched and and went for her throat. “Bitch!”

While the siren’s gaze lingered lovingly on the cat fight, Sam sat up slowly against the wall, clutching his stomach. He was out of breath. The siren had hit him harder than he wanted to admit. With a whisper he called out, “Gabe, Cas we need you.”

In a rush of wind the two angels appeared. Gabe sped to Sam’s side to heal her favorite Samsquatch. She knew she could have taken out the siren now but she was a lover, not a fighter.

That, and she knew better than to get in between Dean Winchester and whatever may be hurting the Righteous One in front of Castiel.

The terrible power that burned in the angel’s eyes was not lost on all those in the room. Even Dean and Charlie briefly paused at the fierce new presence. Castiel took two large steps towards the siren. She opened her mouth to spew her poisonous venom but she was too late. Castiel raised his arm, and with the touch of his palm to her forehead, smote her.

Bright, painful light filled the space as the siren was killed. Dean slowly came to her senses, blinking. Charlie’s hand was tapping her forearm. It was then she realized that she held her little sister in a headlock, and a tight one at that. She dropped her arm, and stepped back. She never would have hurt Charlie like that. “I’m sorry. I never woulda done that…”

“S’okay.” She waved her apology away with a smile. Neither of them had been in their right minds as far as she was concerned. “I’m sure if I had better real world fighting skills I could have kicked your ass b-t-dubs.” Charlie spoke hoarsely, massaging her neck.

“How bout next time sis?” Dean said. He looked over at Cas who was still glaring down at the body. Her stomach flipped and her heart pounded painfully in her chest at seeing the trench coated angel. Her friend, remember? A voice in the back of her mind whispered. Lately, it had been getting a lot easier to ignore that voice. Clearing her throat, she asked. “Cas? Buddy? You okay?”

The angel glanced her way. There was emotion hiding behind his eyes. Dean saw only a glimpse of it before it was gone, masked behind the soldier façade. “Yes, Dean. I’m fine. Here, allow me.” Bypassing Dean, Cas went to Charlie. With two fingers to the redheads forehead, healed her wounds completely with a small burst of grace.

“Does this mean we’re besties now?” Charlie asked with a mischievous smile that was so endearing that the angel was a fool to not grin as well. Then she continued. “You know, have to admit, you’re a lot taller than I pictured. I mean, the way Dean described you and all was -.”

“Hey let’s save this gab-fest for another time?” Dean interrupted angrily. There was no way in Hell, Purgatory or Heaven that she was going to allow those two alone ever again. Some secrets needed to remain secret. Not that she had ever really told Charlie that what she had said in previous messages was secret but better safe than sorry. At that thought another rose unbidden of Cas, dressed in hospital-type scrubs under his trench coat, holding a board game in a bizarre attempt to apologize. He had looked so freaking pathetic and adorable in that moment. Clearing her throat again, she spoke as gruffly as her female form would allow. “Come on, we have to get this all cleaned up.”

“A-hem,” Gabe cleared her throat. Drawing everyone’s attention, she snapped her fingers. In a blink the siren’s body was gone, destroyed tables and chairs repaired, and blood disappeared. “Seriously. What did you Winchesters do without me? Now Cassie, you going to heal your girlfriend there, or not? Let’s get this show on the road.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whoever guesses correctly where I got the fake names for Sam and Dean get 1000 house points!  
> As always comments and kudos. The more I see the more I write.

“Dammit Dean.” Cas slammed the motel door behind them.

Dean sat down on the mattress and yanked off her boots. Rolling her eyes at the irritated angel, said. “What now? Can’t we just savor the moment of a job well done for once before arguing again? It’s seems that its all we ever do.” The last was muttered into her shirt as she whipped it over her head. She really needed to bathe after the show down with the siren and Charlie. Not to mention how a cold shower was going to be necessary after seeing what a badass Cas had been. An unexpected shiver that had nothing to do with being cold ran through her.

“I want to know why you ran off without letting me know first. Why do you always have to jump into something without looking?” His mouth tightened. They had been gone for several hours –‘just checking into the case. We’ll be fine’ - before Sam had bothered to pray for the angels’ help. Cas had no idea what had been happening until that moment. He had only been under the impression that they were going to go and talk with the AA director.

Who then turned out to be the siren.                 

In less than then span of a breath, Cas had been able to tell that the siren had poisoned Dean. Rage had filled him, irrational, boiling rage that had no cause to be so violent within him. But it was there. He had had to suppress the power that his true form wanted to unleash on the siren. The only reason he had held back as much as he had was that he would have caused Dean harm.

And he couldn’t do that. Not again.

Dean tossed the balled up shirt onto the floor behind her. Clad in her red bra, she angrily put her hands on her hips. She stepped closer. “So, what? I’m just supposed to let you know what I’m doing every minute of every day then? ‘Cus Imma tell you right now, that ain’t gonna happen.”

“No Dean. I just wished you would…” Cas stopped mid sentence, looking away exasperated. This whole week nothing had gone to plan. It rarely did when it came to Dean Winchester. He had tried following Gabe’s advice, but the efforts were fruitless. Gabe of course playing along that the information wasn’t in regards to Dean. _Stare lovingly into their eyes._ Cas stared even more than he usually did. _Touch their arm while talking with them, it let’s them know you want to touch them even more inappropriately._ Gabe had wiggled her brow suggestively. Cas hadn’t understood. But Cas’ hand had barely been off Dean’s shoulder since.

But had Dean even noticed his efforts? No.

He had even gone so far as to bring Dean whole pies and all Dean had done was give him a confused look, and said, “Uh, thanks?”

“What, Cas? You wish what?” Dean shoved the angel’s shoulder. Now less than a foot away, she could read the frustration in his face.

Cas’ gaze fell from her iridescent green eyes to her lips. Dean’s pouty smile was even more prominent now, more gaze worthy. Sadly, Cas sighed, not breaking his eye contact. “It doesn’t matter.”

Later, Dean would question what had come over her in that moment. She would question what prompted her to act the way she had when she had seen the utter dejection masking Cas’ face. Would question what inspired her to lift her hand to her friend’s face, to cradle his cheek, to comfort him. What pushed her to lean up and place her lips on Cas’ chapped ones.

Later. Later, she would question her sanity.

For that moment though, she leaned in, stepping closer. She gripped his trench as she set her lips to his. Cas froze beneath the touch, unable to believe that this was happening, blue eyes wide in shock. Before Dean could think that she had made a drastic mistake, Cas moved.

His arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her closer. His hands were everywhere, on her waist, her back and hips and hair. In the back of Dean’s mind she wondered briefly is Cas was using his wings as well. It was the only explanation why she could feel him everywhere. He had taken over the kiss, his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. For what seemed like hours but was at most a minute or two, they fought for dominance, neither caring which took charge.

In a heartbeat though, Cas broke away, dropping his hands from her and stepping away.

“Cas?” Dean asked breathless, wondering what caused him to stop. She looked upwards and saw panic cross his face. She reached out for him. Before her hand reached his shoulder, Cas disappeared. Dean ran a hand across her face. She licked her lips, still tasting him there. Shaking her head, she sighed. “Sonofabitch. I need a drink.”

Or twelve.                          

She quickly showered and redressed before heading down to the Lusty Ladies to score some free booze. Within twenty minutes she sat at the bar, alone, nursing a shot of whiskey. Logically she knew that she should have been having a big gay-panic right now. But being a woman was making it a whole hell of a lot easier to admit that she was attracted to her best friend.

But despite the intensity of the kiss, however brief, it was clear to Dean that Cas didn’t feel the same. Barely pausing, Dean downed the second, then third shot. Dean should have known better than to get her hopes up that Cas, freaking _Angel of the Lord_ , would ever look her way, no matter what form she took.

She just wasn’t that lucky.

*****

_An hour and a half later…_

 

Sam answered his phone, wondering who the hell was calling him at a quarter past midnight. He and Gabe had fallen to sleep soon after returning to the hotel. He probably would have slept until morning uninterrupted. Only one person he knew would be inconsiderate enough to be calling this late.

“Agent Forester ?” The man asked through the phone line.

His eyebrows rose when he didn’t hear his brother’s drunken voice. Or sister’s. Whatever.

“Yes?” Sam responded hesitantly.

“This is Gus down at the Lusty Ladies. I wasn’t sure if you were aware but your intern, uh, Ms. Teague, is down here…”

Sam threw the blanket back with an eye roll. He sat up running a hand over his scruff. _Christ. What has Dean done now?_ They had come up with the cover story while staying in town that Gabe and Dean were trainees out on their first assignments. The townies hadn’t been too open to answering questions given to them by female agents.

“She’s had a lot to drink. And while I don’t mind having a pretty thing like her dancing up on stage, I figured that I should call and let you know. Wouldn’t think that the Bureau would appreciate her behavior.”

Sam could hear the slight worry of the other man’s voice even distorted through the phone line. _Dancing, huh?_ “Thanks Gus. I’ll be down in a few minutes to collect her. Can you make sure she doesn’t leave?”

After hanging up, he grinned widely over his shoulder at the angel laying there. Gabe noticed and asked. “What? What happened?”

“So get this. Apparently, Dean is drunk dancing down at the Lusty Ladies.” He threw back his head and laughed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling when you've been feeling so many intense emotions for someone for so long that it just builds and builds and builds, until the pressure becomes so excruciatingly painful that it hurts to even breath around them? And then FINALLY you get to let the other person know, but then you're all 'OMG OMG OMG this is happening I can't I can't I can't" and you just want to disappear but you can't?   
> Well, Cas can. So he did.
> 
> Comments and kudos as always darlings! *mwah*

_I’m so posting this on YouTube._

That thought went through both Sam and Charlie’s head almost simultaneously. Gabe had decided to stay in bed, so it was just the pair of them. Charlie gaped at her friend as she spun on the silver pole on stage to ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’, bumping and grinding in rhythm to the music. Dean thankfully was still fully clothed but had tied the flannel shirt up around her waist exposing her midrift and highlighting her breasts. Long blonde hair swayed violently as she flipped her head wildly to the music.

“Oh. My. God.” Charlie’s chin seemed to be perpetually stuck to her clavical and her eyes larger than an anime character’s. “Who knew that Dean could be such a freak?”

Sam didn’t answer. He was too busy pulling out his phone to film his brother. He was so going to blackmail Dean with these later, he thought. Sam scrolled through his contacts finding Crowley. He knew it wasn’t probably the best idea in the world to leak this to the King of Hell, but Crowley had wanted to be kept in the loop.

In less than two minutes after sending one of the videos, Crowley popped up in front of Sam. “Two weeks of radio silence and _this_ is what I finally get as a message?” Crowley smirked, turning to watch the train wreck happening on stage. A small party of frat boys whooped and hollered in apprectiation at Dean’s dancing. Startled by the noise, Dean tripped over her feet and fell into the lap of one of the patrons, giggling. Crowley’s smile widened. “You’re forgiven. I wouldn’t have missed this for the world, Moose.”

Charlie tugged nervously at her friends sleeve. “Uh, Sam who is this? Another angel?”

Crowley turned and eyed the small redhead. With a charming smile, he tilted his head slightly. “Crowley, darling. King of Hell, at your service. Dean and I are besties.”

While Charlie was struggling to speak, her eyes growing impossibly wider, across the room next to the stage a very drunk Dean was giving an impromtu lap dance. The frat guy she had fallen on top of hadn’t seemed to mind all that much that she had almost crushed him. She didn’t care anymore, deciding to keep dancing where she sat. It was a lot easier to dance drunk when you had someone holding you up.

When the song ended, she moved to get up. She needed another drink. The man’s hand grasped her wrist. “And where’r you going, sexy?”

Dean easily removed his hand. Slurring her words, she stumbled away. “I’m gonna go get another drink.” Feeling super drunk and flirty, she winked back at him. “You coming?”

She made her way to the bar, running into tables and chairs. Deep down Dean knew this was a mistake in the making. But that’s what she did wasn’t it? Make this worse for herself because she couldn’t own her feelings for certain blue eyed angels? She had tried and had failed. She had freaked out her best friend with her actions and God knew how long it was going to take to get Cas to forgive her. If he forgave her at all.

As she waited for her drink, that the bartender was being especially slow in making, Dean scanned the bar. Her eyes froze on seeing her brother. And Charlie. And… Shit. Was that Crowley? What the hell was _he_ doing here?

“Come on baby. How bout we go have some fun?” The guy she had landed on stepped closer, running his hand up and down her arm. His friends began to crowd Dean as well, all of them having dangerous smirks on their faces, nodding at his words.

“I’m fine right here. Thanks.” Dean’s eyes narrowed. Her shoulder lifted in an attempt to remove the man’s hand. She knew she was far too drunk to hold these idiots off if they tried to do anything.

“Aw. Don’t be like that baby.” The brunet grabbed at her waist, pulling her against him. Dean struggled, both to push him away and to form words.

“My – my frien’ Fergus’ll kick your ass. Imma kick your ass too. Let me go.” Dean threatened. The frat boys continued to laugh. All three of them had their hands on Dean now.

“Whatever,” another spoke. “You know you want to come home with us.”

“Nuh-uh. Only guy I want to go home with is a blue eyed angel who ain’t even here.” Dean argued. She really wished in that moment that she hadn’t screwed up and kissed him. Then he would be here right now smiting these bastards. This is what she gets for expressing her feelings, Dean though morosely.

“Well, too bad your boyfriend abandoned you, sweetheart.” The third laughed harshly.

“Hey!” Giant hands pulled one of the frat guys away from Dean. Sam was a good seven inches taller and far broader in the shoulders than they were. His glare was quite imposing as he said, “Get your damn hands off my bro-sister!”

“Is there a problem here, Squirrel?” Crowley spoke smoothly. The tension that surrounded him would warn a smarter man that this was someone that shouldn’t be crossed. That this man could destroy you with nothing more than a snap of his fingers, even without knowing how literal that was. But these were not smart men, these were drunk frat boys looking for a fight.

Dean grinned stupidly. “Fergus! I don’t think these asshats believe me that you can kick their asses. Show ‘em. Heya, Charlie!” Dean waved at the redhead who stood back from the group absorbed in the interaction with the same enthusiasm she woud have wacthing a new Harry Potter film.

The King of Hell rolled his eyes at the hunter’s behavior. “Really, Deanna? Moose, rein your sister in won’t you?”

“Why don’t you rein this in?” The man who had been groping Dean the most took a swing at Crowley. Easily sidestepped, Crowley sighed as the fight began. It was like a scene straight out of an old western. Fists swung, bones cracked, lips bled, tables flipped and chairs thrown. Even Charlie got into it, breaking a bottle over the head of the smallest. Sam at one point stopped and yelled at Crowley. “No killing!” Crowley smirked back. “Well where’s the fun in that Moose?”

Dean stepped to the side of the counter to down another drink to wash out the taste of blood. She watched as Sam took on all three of the idiots for a moment. She smiled proudly; her baby brother was such a badass. Finally, the fight was over after Crowly knocked out the brunet. He sneered. “Idiot. I’ll be seeing _you_ in a few years.”

They all laughed, though Charlie’s seemed a bit more forced. She wasn’t sure what to make of Crowley. Dean swung his arms up around Crowley’s shoulders laughing. It was so weird being shorted than him to be honest. Jokingly, she said “Fergus! My hero!”

It took her a moment to realize that everyone else had stopped laughing. She turned her head and her heart pounded as her eyes met a frowning set of stormy blue.

“Hello, Dean.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry for the spelling mishaps on the previous chapter. Forgot to spell check. It happens though.  
> 1) I swear I will get to Dean and Cas talking about the kiss. Just not yet.  
> 2) I had to torture Dean a bit more.  
> 3) My feelings on NSYNC are completely the opposite of Dean's. I have loved them since I was 12. I love them still. (that's 2 decades people!)  
> 4) This was really a random thought for a scene that I thought of last week. Cus frankly it would be hilarious to see Cas doing what's he's doing here.
> 
> As always kudos and comments! Gimme Gimme  
> <3<3<3

Dean was dying. She was certain of it. And it was going to be slow, painful and full of angst.

“Wooo-weee!”

Dean was dying but she was definitely going to take Gabe out with her.

“Gabe. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Dean growled out from the back seat of the Impala. Gabe ignored her and turned the music up louder. The archangel was sitting shotgun while Sam drove. Normally Dean wouldn’t allow it, but she was too damn hungover to care in that moment. “I will kill you, asshat.”

Her head was going to explode and if her baby brother hit one more damn pothole, she was going to puke all over the back of his fucking perfect L’Oréal hair. Even with her eyes closed behind the pair of thick sunglasses the world was too bright to deal with.

And her life had turned too difficult to deal with.

Dean groaned again as she thought over the past night. After the fight Sam had taken money to pay for the damages from the unconscious douchebags. Crowley had split soon after Cas had arrived, knowing his _I-will-smite-you_ look anywhere. And without the support of leaning on the King of Hell, Dean had drunkenly lost her balance. She had fallen into a table, hit her head, and passed out. Though it may have had more to do with how fucking drunk she had gotten.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in the back seat of the car that was already halfway back to the bunker. Charlie had taken off, not without promising to visit them soon at the bunker. Cas was nowhere to be found, of course. Not that Dean was wanting him nearby or anything.

“Oh, come on Deanna! Some good music will put a smile on that grumpy face of yours in no time.” Gabe shouted for no reason whatsoever, turning the song up on the radio even more.

_Don’t wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Nsync? Seriously? You really are trying to kill me.” Dean groaned, and tried to block out the music with the sleeves of her jacket.

“I doubt that Dean.”

Sam screamed at Cas’ words and sudden appearance in the backseat. The car jerked dangerously into the oncoming lane, narrowly missing a minivan that should have been junked ten years earlier. Gabe finally had the decency of turning down the volume. They didn’t need any more distractions. Sam shot a glare at him in the rearview mirror. “Seriously? Can’t you call before popping in like that?”

“I’ve never needed to before.” Cas frowned, confused. Turning to Dean beside him, he asked softly. “How are you Dean?” They knew that they needed to talk about what had happened the night before but there was no way that that was going to happen within earshot of either of their brothers.

“I’m so hungover, man. And I’m going to kill your brother. Fair warning.” She didn’t open her eyes, but leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. This was probably the worst hangover she had ever experienced in her life. Everything hurt. Especially her stomach. She wanted to vomit but she really, really wanted to eat like five pies. With a bacon cheeseburger. And a plate of pickles.

And she really, really wanted to punch Gabe in the throat.

“Hey!” Gabe sassed from the front seat. “What the hell did I do to you?”

“You mean besides turning me into a chick? I’m sure I can find something else to blame you for. Gimme a few minutes.” Dean griped back.

“Geez. Somebody’s PSM-y today.” Sam rolled his eyes, laughing as he pulled Baby into a Biggerson’s parking lot about two hours outside of Lebanon. They had been been driving all night and most of the morning to get home to the bunker and he knew that the close quarters was going to make his brother snap at any moment now that she was awake.

“I’m not… Oh my god.” Dean began to panic. Oh fuck oh fuck oh _fuck_.

She wasn’t PMS-y she realized.

Her period was about to fucking start.

*****

_“Where the hell are you Cas?”_ Dean whimpered through the phone line.

Cas frowned. His trench coat shifted as he stood awkwardly in the feminine hygiene aisle. “I’m at the store you sent me to Dean.”

_“Well, what the hell is taking so long then?”_

“There seems to be many options to choose from. Do you want tampons or pads? For an active lifestyle? Easy insertion? Do you want ones with wings? Are you a heavy bleeder?” Cas held a package up and read the directions. More and more he was thankful that he had taken a male vessel all those years ago. If he had had to be stuck as a female while human… he wasn’t sure he would have been able to handle it.

_“For fuck’s sake.”_

“Well, these are important things to consider, Dean.”

_“Cas… Just hurry up.”_ Cas listened as Dean’s voice broke. She seemed to be crying.

“Are you alright? Are you crying?” There was no answer, just a resounding click followed by the dial tone. He frowned.

“First time getting those for the girlfriend, huh?” A friendly female associate asked with a laugh. Cas turned, still frowning. He gave a brief nod, not bothering to correct the use of the word ‘girlfriend’.

“She’s menstruating, and is not handling it well it would seem.” He answered seriously. “I’m quite out of my depth, to be honest.”

“Clearly.” She snorted but proceeded to help. Not only did she point out the ‘best’ –according to her- brands of feminine products, she also directed him to the pain relievers.

“I think Dean..ana will be fine with just aspirin.” Cas shook his head. A pain reliever was a pain reliever. Though Dean might just use a bottle of whiskey for the same reason.

“Oh, sweetie. No.” The girl, Tara, snorted and shook her own head at him in pity. She handed him a blue and white box. “Trust me, this is what you want. It’ll help her with the bitchiness, bloating, mood swings, you name it. Chocolate helps too. And a hot water bottle.”

Twenty minutes later Cas appeared once again beside Dean in the back seat of the car bearing several bags of items he was told Dean would need. They were on the road again but thankfully only a few miles away from the bunker.

“Thank Dad you’re here man. She’s been doing nothing but crying since she hung up. Can’t you just zap her back to the bunker?” Gabe whined from the front seat before casually reading a map she had found in the glovebox.

“I haven’t been crying, b-bitch. It’s j-just allergies.” Dean sniffled.

Cas sighed. After securing all the bags in one arm, he held out a hand to Dean. “Shall we?”

Dean looked over at him with tear filled eyes. Freaking female hormones were sending her all over the place emotionally. She took the angel’s hand, entwining her fingers with his, and nodded. In an instant they were gone.

Sam turned and shot Gabe a look. “Really? You couldn’t have zapped her back yourself?”

Gabe smiled and shrugged. “I could’ve but I didn’t. So sue me.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME ONCE AGAIN TO INTERRUPT THE ANGSTY CAS AND DEAN SHOW FOR SOME MUCH NEEDED SABRIEL SMUT!  
> (sponsored by GHOSTFACERS!)

Sam turned and shot Gabe a disbelieving glance. “Really? You couldn’t have zapped her back yourself?”

Gabe smiled and shrugged. “I could’ve but I didn’t. So sue me.”

The car bounced down the dusty abandoned road that led to the Men of Letters bunker. Dust spewed out behind the black tires of the Impala, visibility almost impossible from the mirrors, even though they weren’t going very fast. Gabe sighed as she folded the map she had been reading, before placing it back into the glove box. Turning, she grinned at the man behind the wheel.

He wore the standard hunter gear, t-shirt, flannel, jacket, jeans and boots. Yet somehow he made it look like he stepped off the pages of _GQ_. Definitely sweet enough to lick. And damn if that didn’t give her ideas.

Crooning, she stroked his arm. “Oh, Saaaam?”

“Yes, Gabe?” Replying cautiously, he spared her a glance. He smirked, white teeth flashing. Gabe was up to something, but he didn’t mind. Her tone was one that Sam had grown accustomed to hearing over the past couple of weeks. That knowledge sent a shiver of anticipation straight to his dick.

“Why don’t you pull over Gigantor?” She scooted closer. Placing a hand on the inside of his thigh she started to caress him, her hand sliding back and forth over the worn denim.

Sam didn’t, but slowed the car down to a crawl. No one would be coming down this stretch of road anytime soon. The only building on it was the bunker and they were the only ones really to use it. He shifted as Gabe’s finger ran along the seam of his strained zipper. One touch and he was already raring to go. Gabe _had_ to be using some sort of angel mojo on him to get him this hard this fast, right?

Grinning, he taunted. “Why don’t you convince me?”

Gabe licked her lips then smiled widely. Faster than Sam could blink, Gabe had his pants undone and his cock out. In the next breath her mouth wrapped around the swollen purple head, tongue licking at the slit.

“Fucking christ!” Sam gasped out. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he tried to keep his focus on the dirt road ahead of him and not on the feel of Gabe’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock. It was difficult since his eyes seemed to want to roll back into his head at the first touch of her mouth.

Her head bobbed up and down as she talentedly sucked down his member. She started humming, and wrapped a hand around the base. Sam groaned. Fuck she was good at that. Must be all those years sucking on lollipops. He put the car in park, unable to focus. Gripping the back of her blonde hair, he forced her head to move how he wanted, setting the pace.

She giggled at his desperation. The vibrations of the noise made him wild. He tried to speak but all that came out was along the lines of _fuckyes-dothatagain-ooooh_. His hips jerked forcing his cock deeper down her throat. Frigging angel went all _Deep Throat_ on him.

“Ah fuck – Gabe, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Not even able to finish the sentence, he spasmed, coming down her throat. The hand on the back of her head didn’t loosen until every drop had been successfully swallowed.

Finally, Gabe moved up Sam’s chest, rubbing herself against him. She kissed him, pulling tightly on his own long hair. He returned the kiss just this side of desperate. His now-limp dick was still sticking out of his pants, but he didn’t care. Hell, Lucifer could come tapping at he window right now, and Sam wouldn’t even notice. He had just had one of the best damn blow jobs of his life.

And it was given to him by a fucking Arch-angel.

He pulled back from the kiss to look down at the woman in his arms. He felt his heart contract. Yes sure Gabe had always been a dick in the past, but he generally always had had reasons. Lessons taught in a roundabout way. There may be a new vessel, but it was still Gabe. Gabe who made him laugh, got Sam to lighten up, who didn’t mind protecting him, who knew all about the shit he had done over the years. Gabe who had died _before_ Sam had slept with her. He gave a small laugh, more a release of air, before kissing her again. Against her lips, he whispered. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Samsquatch. Anytime.” Gabe winked, sitting back.

“I may have to take you up on that.” Not bothering to tuck in his dick, he threw the Impala into drive. Within minutes they were back at the bunker and rushing into Sam’s room for round two.

 

*****

 

Cas, Sam and Gabe had learned quite quickly to stay out of Dean’s way during the course of the next several days. If she wasn’t yelling, she was crying. She snapped whenever someone tried to even have a small slice of one of her seven pies she had managed to mysteriously stockpile in the fridge. Though on the second night she and Gabe had been discovered by the other two sharing a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

Gabe wasn’t on her period (because she was an angel and was _never_ going to have one) but she could never pass up such sugary goodness.

Dean had taken the opportunity that night to beg Gabe to change her back. Gabe had just smirked and shook her head. There wasn’t no way she was going to stop this yet. It was still too much fun.

Cas at one point tried to comfort a cramping, sobbing Dean who was curled upon her bed. That had been a huge mistake. In the space of a breath she had gone from crying to snapping at him. He backed out of the room expecting her to start throwing actual daggers at him. Or heaven forbid, _angel blades_. Only then to have her come up behind him when he was sitting in the library an hour later, and wrap her arms around his shoulders and whisper a sad, “I’m sorry.”

Later, Sam had accidently walked in on Dean at the wrong time. Not that Dean was in a compromising position or anything (because Sam had waked in on plenty of those over the years) but what he had seen would never be unseen. Dean had been snuggled on her bed, in ratty oversized sweats that had probably come from her old closet, hair up in a messy bun. She looked like some college chick who should be studying for midterms or something. The only thing that had been missing was hipster glasses.

It hadn’t been her attire though that seared the image into his brain. It had been the fact that she had been curled up next to Castiel. Crying. On his shoulder. While watching (and _quoting_ ) _When Harry Met Sally_.

“…’and I hate you Harry. I really, really hate you’…” Dean sniffled and blew her nose into the tissue that Cas handed over.

Cas had seemed exceedingly uncomfortable. Devoid of his trench and shoes he sat stiffly on the memory foam mattress. “If this movie is making you cry Dean, perhaps we should watch something else?” he suggested before pulling Dean closer into his side.

“No. I like this movie. I can relate to it, ya know?” Dean had turned to look up into Cas’ eyes. Sam’s own eyes widened as he watched his brother-sister go in for a kiss only to pull away at the last second.

Cas had sadly looked back at the small laptop screen, and gave a pitiful nod. “Yes, Dean. I can relate as well.”

Yeah. No way in hell was Sam ever going to get that out of his head.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting towards the end of this... I still can't believe how much you lovelies have been loving this! It warms my cockles...  
> Comments and kudos and coffee keep me going  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

_A week later…_

 

“Dean and I kissed.”

Sam squeaked when Castiel appeared in his room unexpectedly. He was even more thankful that he was already sitting down on his bed once Cas’ words registered. Sam blinked up at the angel. He was devoid of his trench coat as well as his suit jacket and tie. That alone was enough to make Sam pay attention to the conversation they were about to have. He set the book he had been reading down nest to him and sat up. “Okay?”

Cas pulled out Sam’s desk chair, shifting it directly in front of the young hunter. He sat down with with a huff of frustration. Frustration normally happened with anything involving Dean. “It happened the night I killed the siren.”

“Okay?” Sam repeated, not really sure where Cas was going with this.

“One minute we were arguing and the next we were kissing.”

“You and Dean?”

“Yes.”

“My brother Dean and you?”

“Yes.”

“You, Castiel, Angel of the Lord and Dean Winchester were kissing?”

“That is what I just said repeatedly. Yes.” Cas snapped, glaring at the moose on the bed. He could understand now why Crowley called him that.

“Just double checking. So why exactly are you telling me?” Sam asked, confused by the whole situation. Though frankly he was relieved. No more eye fucking between the two of them. Hopefully. “Oh, and by the way, it’s about time you two got together.”

“That’s just it, Sam. We’re not ‘together,’” Cas blushed as he pulled his familiar air quotes. “Dean acts as though it never happened.”

“Have you tried, oh I don’t know, _talking_ to her about it?” Sam suggested.

“Your brother has never been much one for talking.” Cas stood, the movement shoving the chair back. He ran his hand through his mess of dark hair.

“True. But has she given any indication that she _won’t_ speak about it? Has she been distancing herself from you?”

Cas thought over the past couple weeks. While Dean may not have brought up what had happened between them, Dean seemed to have been going out of her way to be near Castiel. Even when she was extremely moody during Hell Week as they had all come to call it. They were all grateful they had lived through that experience.

Cas shook his head. “No. Quite the opposite in fact. But I don’t see how that is relevant.”

The absurdity of the situation made Sam laugh. “Alright. I have just two things to say to you. One, you should just talk to Dean about this directly. She’s so emotionally constipated that she is never going to bring this up and talk about it unless you bring it up first. Confront her. You’re never gonna get a straight answer otherwise.”

Cas nodded as he absorbed Sam’s words. He had to admit there was logic in what was being said. “And what is the second thing?”

Sam stretched his body off his bed and grinned. Slapping his friend’s shoulder affectionately, he said. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

*****                              

“Dean,” Cas spoke from where he stood in the doorway of the bunker’s kitchen. “We need to talk.”

Dean finished drying the plate she had used for lunch slowly. She had known that this was coming. It had been almost two weeks since the incident in the motel room, the kiss. That earth shattering, toe curling kiss- not that she would ever describe it out loud like that- but it had been. At least for her. But now this was the moment that Cas was finally going to tell her that he was uncomfortable being around her.

It was nice that he had tried putting on the brave face for a while. But there was only so long he could pretend and not finally admit how awkward it all was?

And why wouldn’t he? She had practically thrown herself at him. She had done all she could the past couple weeks to keep things as normal as possible between. Though some of it was purely selfish reasons to take in as much of Castiel as she could, while she could before he left. And he would leave. Everyone did eventually.

Ignoring her own insecure thoughts, she turned and met his eyes. “Oh? What about?”

“You kissed me.” Cas stated in his signature monotone. “I want to know why.”

Dean blinked. Alright. Straight to the point then.

 _Conceal, don’t feel._ Damn _Frozen,_ for writing the perfect song for her emotional state. Time to deny, deny, deny. A snarky comment was waiting on the tip of her tongue to escape, but it died a quick death when she saw Cas. Not just saw him but _saw_ him. Her best friend. The one person she knew better than anyone, even her own brother. She was slightly surprised at what she saw. Though he was trying to hide it, he appeared to be scared. But even then there was the smallest glimmer of hope in his blue angelic eyes.

 _Man up, Winchester._ Dean sighed, running a hand over her mouth before admitting the truth. “Honestly? I did it because I wanted to. I’ve wanted to for years, but I just -.”

Whatever she was about to say was cut short by Cas’ mouth covering hers. His hand cupped her face, and tilted her head back, deepening the kiss.

*****

Gabe stopped just short of the kitchen. Figures that Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum would be in there when she wanted to get at the leftover triple chocolate cake. She listened avidly though as her baby brother spoke to Deanna.

So they had finally exchanged saliva, huh? Played tonsil hockey? Got to first base? About friggin’ time, she grinned to herself.

When there was an abrupt lull in the conversation in the other room, Gabe’s thoughts focused. She peeked around the corner of the doorway. Her eyes widen but not as wide as her mouth got. Castiel had Dean pushed up against the counter while the hunter’s arms were tight around the angels shoulders, hands sunk into his hair. It was like a really cheesy porno looking at it, and Gabe knew a little something about cheesy porno’s.

As quietly as she could, she snapped her fingers.

She had tortured Deanna enough.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll wanted it. Smut time! Feed back if you want more to this story. Not sure where it might go after this. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Feel free to read my other stories, they need love too!  
> Comments and kudos kiddies!  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Dean groaned into the kiss. Damn, this was good, she thought as Cas moved his hands down, encircling her waist. This was _so_ good. He pulled her closer, and their chest collided. She ran her hands up over Cas’ broad shoulders before sinking them into his mess of hair. They were doing this, they were actually doing this.

_About frigging time._

Cas squeezed her waist before sliding his hands down to cup her ass. Dean groaned. Deep and gravely. She opened her eyes and pulled back from the kiss for a brief second to look down at Cas.

When had he picked Dean up?

Had he picked Dean up?

And when did Cas mojo them to Dean’s room?

Not that Dean minded. The proximity to a comfortable bed wasn’t something Dean was going to argue against.

Cas blinked at Dean, his angelic lips wet and swollen from the kiss. “Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?” Dean grunted, rubbing his lower half closer to Cas. Damn if he didn’t need the friction against his erection.

… _What?_

“Holy shit. When did I change back?” Dean pushed Cas back a little to glance down at himself. Flexing his long missed muscles the clothes he wore ripped. Seams were shredded down the sides of both his former jeans and shirt. He could feel the bra pinching him where it had snapped. The pink underwear that he had chosen for the day though was still strangely comfortable.

“Hehe. Look at me. I’m the Hulk.” Dean joked, his smile brightening the room.

“That looks uncomfortable. Perhaps we should get you out of those clothes.” Cas spoke, his gravely voice filled with lust as he took in his friend.

“And into something more comfortable, right?” Dean joked because let’s face it, even potentially having sex with Cas wasn’t going to stop him from being sarcastic.

“Yes. The bed would be more comfortable.” Cas nodded in agreement before snapping his fingers. In a blink of an eye they were both naked under the covers of Dean’s memory foam.

Dean groaned happily as he felt Cas’ weight settle on top of him. He arched up as their dick’s accidently brushed. He looked into Cas’ blue eyes, nervously. “I guess this means that you didn’t just kiss me ‘cus I was a chick then?”

Cas studied him for a moment. “Dean. No matter the outward aesthetic, it has always been your soul that has drawn me. It was your soul that I fell in love with.”

Dean stared blankly as he tried to process this new bit of information. It was a shock but not a shock to finally learn that his angel felt the same as he did. All those years of sacrificing, of the tension, had brought them here. He swallowed down the emotions rising in the back of his throat. A stray tear managed an escape. Unable to form the words, he cupped Cas’ cheek and kissed him, slow and tender, more than he ever thought that he was capable of.

When the kiss finally broke, Cas whispered against his mouth. “I know that you are uncomfortable saying the words, Dean. You don’t need to with me. You’ve never needed to. But now if you don’t mind we were in the middle of something rather pressing.” He ground his hips down against Dean’s, their dicks sliding against each other once more.

They both groaned at the contact. Dean ran his hands down the angel’s back, gripping his ass, holding him closer. “Hey Cas?” Dean panted.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas rocked against Dean, making them both groan more.

“Fuck me.”                    

Cas froze, then blinked. Sitting back, he ran his hands down Dean’s chest. He wrapped a hand around Dean’s girth. As he stroked, eliciting some interesting responses from the man beneath him, he asked. “Are you sure Dean?”

Dean moaned and nodded, biting his lip. He thrust himself up into Cas’ hand. Whimpering out, said “Lube’s in the drawer.”

“Angel mojo, remember?” Cas grinned and snapped his fingers.

Dean squeaked as he felt lube leak out of his suddenly stretched hole. Without much warning Cas began to place the tip of his cock in, stretching him even more. Dean started to tense at the invasion, but Cas sensed it and stilled his movements. His vessel was quite wide, it would certainly take a bit to get used to.

Knowing that the man beneath him needed a distraction, Cas simultaneously leaned down to kiss him, and stroked his dick lying between them, already leaking with pre-cum. Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ head, deepening the kiss. Damn, why hadn’t they been doing this? They could have had this for years.

When Dean started thrusting up into Cas’ hand again, moaning at the feel of the long fingers wrapped around him, Cas began to move again. He thrust deeper and harder, searching for that small bud of nerves. When he hit it, Dean cried out. It was too much for him, but hell if he wanted to stop. Dean panted out a continuous strain of “ _Cas. Cas. Cas.”_ as the angel repeatedly hit his prostrate.

There had been too much time wasted for them to last long. Soon Dean was coming between them, bathing both of their chests with hot, white come. As soon as he felt Dean tighten around him, Cas followed, crying out into Dean’s neck.

Neither moved, not wanting to break the spell that had settled around the room. Dean felt goosebumps rise across his skin as both their bodies began to cool. Cas was still in him, buried deep, and Dean wanted him, more than anything in that moment, to stay there. Eventually though Cas lifted his head, pulling out of Dean, and grinned down at the green eyed man lying prone beneath him.

“We’re a mess.” Cas raised his hand to snap them clean when Dean grabbed his wrist. Cas shot his a confused look.

Dean moved his hand to link his fingers with the angels. Shaking his head with an endearing grin, he chuckled slightly. “There are more fun ways of getting cleaned up, for the record.”

As Cas stood under the spray of the shower some time later, with Dean stroking him to completion, he learned that Dean was right.


End file.
